nous deux
by poppycat
Summary: oneshots sur le lien EdAl ... pas de position exacte dans la chronologie de l'anime ou du manga.


J'aime beaucoup faire des oneshots sur le duo Ed/Al (que se soit légèrement elricest ou simplement de l'amour fraternel). Et comme je n'ai pas envie de créer une nouvelle fanfic à chaque fois que j'en fais un (ce serait ridicule) je vais les regrouper sur celle –ci et rajouterais un chapitre à chaque nouveau oneshot. (houu , pas clair… enfin , tant que je me comprends, XD )

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat .

**_Genre :_** multigenre

**_Rating :_** sais pas

**_Disclamer :_** les personnages et les lieux de FMA ne m'appartiennent en rien. (Part déprimer dans un coin)

_**Note :**_

Un ptit oneshot assez court qui ne demandait qu'à être corrigé et re rédigé et qui dormait au brouillon sur mon pc … On voit rarement Ed craquer devant Alphonse, et çà m'a intéressé.

Avec les vacances j'ai eu le temps de faire mumuse avec le clavier dommage que les cours reprennent bientôt :( .

* * *

_**Sans les mots**_.

(Même si je ne pense pas qu'il faille le préciser , les pensées de Al sont en police normales et celles de _Ed en italique_)

Il se lève et me sourit puis il quitte la pièce le visage baissé… Quand il reviendra il ira se rasseoir directement, ses longues mèches blondes cachant ses yeux rouges et humides. Il n'osera pas croiser mon regard et fera comme si de rien n'était. Ca se passe toujours comme çà, et cela depuis qu'il s'est mit en tête de porter à lui seul notre fardeau.Bien sûr que je n'aimes pas te voir triste . Je sais que tu essayes de paraître fort pour moi …Mais cette manière de faire me fait encore plus mal.Pourquoi ne partages-tu pas ta douleur avec moi… Tu me fais peur , Ed, car chaque jour je te vois ployer un peu plus sous le poids de nos erreur. Je ne veux pas que tu te te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur sans que tu ne culpabilises encore plus.

_On a beau fouiller, on ne trouve rien… Désolé Al, mais je crois qu'une fois de plus , on tourne en rond. Parfois il me prendrais presque l'envie de tout plaquer…Presque… Toi tu ne te décourages pas… Je t'envie, car moi, j'ai honte de ma faiblesse. Au fil de nos échecs nos recherches ne me motivent plus . J'ai du attirer ton attention car tu es en train de me fixer, la face grossière de la vielle armure est tournée vers moi, impassible. Ton armure, je la hais, je veux voir tomber ce masque d'acier grotesque et pouvoir à nouveau contempler ce doux visage qui peu à peu s'efface de ma mémoire. Je ne supporte plus cet endroit, j'étouffe, les larmes me montent aux yeux, il faut que je sorte, je ne veux pas m'effondrer devant toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies sous ce jour, et te donner une raison de plus pour me détester. Je sais bien que tu ne me hais pas et pourtant tu devrais.J'aimerais te dire tout ce qui me tracasse tout ce qui me brûle les lèvres depuis trop longtemps et qui pourrit mon esprit peu à peu .mais cela serait être égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je ne t'entends plus… Et même si elles ne sont pas de chair et d'os, mes mains tremblent. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer et ton absence m'angoisse. Moi aussi j'ai envie de craquer . Petit à petit mon âme s'use dans cette armure, à ne pouvoir laisser mon corps exprimer ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

S'il te plait, frangin, quand tu pleures, verses quelques larmes à ma place, car moi, je ne le peux pas.

_J__e me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, quelle tête tu tires, mon pauvre Ed. Mon visage est pâle, mes yeux sont rouges et cernés. J'ai l'impression que j'ai maigris, mes joues sont légèrement creuses. Je respire un grand coup. Ridicule, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi…_

Tu reprends ta place sur la banquette. J'en ai marre de cette situation…Il faut que je fasse quelque chose…

_Mes pieds m'on traînés jusqu'au petit sofa . Cette situation me tue… A peine assis je me relève et je m'avance vers toi. Il est temps de prendre les choses en main._

Tu t'assied à côté de moi la mine sévère.

-« désolé Al… »

_J'ai beau ouvrir la bouche mais aucun autre mot n'en sort.Ils restent coincés au travers de ma gorge comme pour m'étouffer. Je demeure silencieux et je n'y peux rien. Un faible sourire c'est tout ce que je peux faire._

Je passe mon bras autour de tes épaules et tu t'appuies contre moi. Mes doigts grossiers caressent tes cheveux et tu finis par t'endormir, ton souffle fait de la buée sur le métal froid de mon plastron. Ca se termine toujours comme çà, j'ai toujours peur que tu prennes froids, mais pour rien au monde je n'aimerais que tu t'installes ailleurs car c'est peut être l'un des rares moment ou j'ai l'impression de pouvoir soulager un peu ta peine.

* * *

Fin du oneshot

* * *

Ed /Al: Emo…Emo…Eeeemo !

Poppy : Bah quoi ?


End file.
